


Three to Two

by Ylith



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bad Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/pseuds/Ylith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt Lola was too busy to fill so I took over.   Eames wanted Dom, not a threeway with Dom and some other guy.  The aforementioned other guy, Arthur, goes from unwanted third wheel to the only one in the room Eames has eyes for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three to Two

Eames had liked Dom for some time, perhaps it was the cool blue eyes or all American white smile, but ever since he’d met Dom Eames had been trying to find some way to fall into bed with him. They ran in similar circles, both working in advertising but for different firms, and after running into each other at several parties they had eventually started meeting up socially for drinks. Nothing ever came of it, and frankly Dom was a little unreadable when it came to his own feelings or desires, but he kept inviting Eames so Eames kept meeting him. 

Then one night, Eames got a text from Dom asking him if he was home, and a follow-up if he wanted some company. Eames had been thrilled, thinking Dom was finally over whatever hangups had been keeping him from responding to Eames’ flirting, but then Dom texted him ‘can I bring a friend? Always wanted a threeway ;)’ The winking smileyface hadn’t done much to curb Eames’ disappointment. He had never really been one for threesomes, never liking to share even since he was a little boy. And now after finally getting Dom where he wanted him, he had to compete for his attention from some complete stranger?”

He’d agreed all the same, why not after all, if it meant he would still finally get to have a fling with Dom. 

Dom had showed up a little while later, a bit tipsy with his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a gangly little guy with ears that stuck out and flushed baby face. The kid glanced once at Eames before immediately dropping his eyes to the floor, his flush deepening. Great, Eames not only was going to have to share Dom, but with a shy nerdy kid nonetheless. 

But Dom was grinning like a shark, eyes bright and white teeth flashing as he gave the kid a little shake. “This is Artie” he said. “He’s an one of our shiny new interns...he came to play with us.”

The kid forced an awkward smile, actually extending his hand to Eames to shake like this was some kind of business lunch. Jesus.

Eames took his hand briefly, giving it a halfhearted shake while Artie mumbled “It’s Arthur, actually.”

Eames let Dom and “Arthur actually” into his apartment, the night going pretty much downhill from there. Dom had been happy to stay in the middle and let Eames and Arthur do the work. Dom had pushed Arthur down underneath the duvet to suck his cock for a while while Dom and Eames made out, and for those precious minutes it had felt like just the two of them. Dom was just as handsome as ever, just as all-American as Eames had imagined, but he was also one of the most selfish lays Eames had ever encountered. He kept directing Eames with his hands, tilting his own chin to encourage Eames to kiss him there, but never really tried to reciprocate. 

Then Arthur came up for air from under the duvet, his mouth smeared with wet from giving Dom head, and his brows rose animatedly as Dom dragged him up by the arm, groaning “damn you’re good at that” before pulling him in for a kiss. “Why don’t you go show Eames what that mouth can do and I’ll fuck you.”

Both Eames and Arthur practically lurched to put an end to that idea, their eyes meeting awkwardly over Dom, who just looked back and forth between them and laughed. “Not digging that, huh?” he said, brushing Arthur’s floppy hair back. “How about daddy fucks you while Eames takes care of me then?”

They ended up on their sides, Arthur and Eames sandwiching Dom. Dom rocking into Arthur while Eames happily prepped Dom. Here was the moment he was waiting for, but a few minutes into it and he was ready for it to be over. Dom kept telling him to go slower, to take it easy, give him a minute so he could drill Arthur, who while hanging on for dear life reached back to hold Dom’s hip and accidentally grabbed Eames’ hand. They both jerked away the second they realized what had happened, though Eames couldn’t help the small smile at their mutual reaction. 

After Dom came things were pretty much over, and Eames pulled off his condom despite the fact he was still half hard. Dom removed his condom as well, and after some brief yet awkward pillow talk, Dom excused himself to take a shower. “Talk amongst yourselves” he said with that toothy grin that this time didn’t hold its usual magic. Eames flopped back against the pillows, arms behind his head, Arthur immediately sitting and folding his arms about his knees. 

“So…” Arthur said awkwardly, a shy smile tugging the corner of his mouth. 

Eames tried to force down his own smile. “So...was it everything you hoped for?”

Arthur laughed, too sharp and clipped for it to be fake. He worked his fingers through his hair, brushing it back in more of a nervous tick than anything else, still so shy after everything that just happened that Eames couldn’t help but find it incredibly endearing. 

“I uh….I’d never been in, you know…a threesome” Arthur stammered, eyes flickering towards the closed bathroom door, his voice hushed. “I told Dom I had...I thought he wouldn’t stay interested if I said no.”

Eames was ready to tell him that he shouldn’t compromise himself for some guy, until he remembered he’d had almost the exact same reservations. “You and me both,” he finally said, warmed by the surprised look on Arthur’s expressive face. “So you and he have never-”

Eames shook his head. “And never again, if I’m quite honest,” he said conspiratorially, leaning towards Arthur with a wink. 

Arthur flushed sheepishly, fingers playing with the blanket covering his lap. “You too, huh?”

Eames chuckled, past the point of modesty himself as he motioned down to his still half hard cock. “That was probably some of the least satisfying sex of my entire life, waste of the months of anticipation, really.”

Eames caught Arthur trying not to look at his cock, liking his blush so much he decided to tease him further. “You can look if you want, darling,” he said, the pet name unplanned when it slipped out. Arthur did look darling though as he sat there, his ears red where they stuck out and his cheeks dimpling as he met Eames’ eyes again. “A bit late to be prudish now.”

Eames couldn’t help his own cheeky grin when Arthur rose to his unintended challenge, raising the blanket off his lap to bare his own erection to Eames, his cock rosy and full where it curled towards his hip. 

“It didn’t do much for me either,” Arthur admitted, letting the blanket fall to the bed but tangling his arms in his lap. 

“You ever bottomed before?” Eames asked, disquieted at the idea that the kid had wasted his first time of mediocre sex. 

The blush that stained Arthur’s ears and cheeks crept down into his neck, and he nipped at his bottom lip as he nodded. “Yeah I....I usually love it-” The poor thing looked so mortified then, quick to continue “not that I’m slutty or anything! I just...I mean the few times I had sex I liked being the one to get fu-oh my god this is embarrassing.” He dropped his face into his hands, his exasperation so completely adorable Eames was overcome with the desire to kiss him until he was graced with those lovely dimples again. 

“Oh I don’t know,” Eames said, sitting up and scooting a bit closer to Arthur. “Nothing wrong with getting a bit slutty from time to time.”

When Arthur looked back up at him, Eames felt his chest get a little tight. He found himself oddly grateful to Dom, who had apparently finally found out how to work the taps in the shower. While Eames had been a little biased at their initial meeting, when he looked at Arthur with fresh eyes not hooded with jealousy, he found Arthur sweet and lovely. 

“Dom didn’t really let me do anything while we were going at it,” he said, carefully palming his hardening cock. “Felt like I was just supposed to lay there like some sort of breathing dildo.”

Arthur shifted onto his knees beside Eames, no longer hiding himself. “He had absolutely no rhythm, and didn’t even get my prostate enough to make it stop hurting-”

Eames’ brows knit with concern, his playful expression gone as he looked at Arthur’s belly as though he could see into him to take stock of any damage. “He hurt you?” he asked, not even realizing how protective he sounded until Arthur looked at him with rounded brows, shaking his head with a hand raised to placate Eames. 

“No no, hurt wasn’t really the right word...it just didn’t feel like it usually does. It was uncomfortable, but I’m ok, really.”

They both glanced at the bathroom when Dom started to himself, rather off key. It broke the tension, allowed the prior levity to return. 

“Well what do you say,” Eames said, giving Arthur’s body an approving peruse before meeting his eyes again. “Want to give it a go me and you? See if we manage any better?”

Arthur pointedly looked down at Eames’ cock again, and whether he licked his lips consciously or subconsciously Eames neither knew nor cared, he just found it incredibly hot. “Yeah,” Arthur said with a nod. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

They leaned forward to meet each other, their lips delicately brushing one another before they mutually hardened the kiss. Arthur opened his mouth to Eames’ tongue, moaning softly when Eames nipped his lower lip. Eames urged him to lie back on the bed, Arthur’s thighs immediately falling open to give him space. Eames eased himself atop Arthur, stroking his hair back fondly as he gazed down at him. “You sure this is ok?” he asked, needing hear it one last time.

Arthur nodded, reaching behind himself to grab another condom off the nightstand. “Definitely.”

They both gasped when he finally pushed his cock into Arthur, stopping when the kid’s face scrunched up until he was bid to continue. After a few careful thrusts, Eames eased back on his haunches and wrapped an arm under one of Arthur’s long legs to open him further. They kept the easy pace for a minute before Arthur finally mumbled for him to go harder, which Eames happily obliged. He fucked Arthur long and hard, the force of each thrust rocking the kid back and forth against the mattress. Eames felt his blood rush south to his raging hard prick as he watched Arthur writhe beneath him, his back arching and toes curling as he moaned every time Eames brushed against his prostate. 

This was what Eames had wanted, a receptive partner who eagerly reciprocated, spurred him on with mutual desire. Arthur’s hips worked in time with his own, humping up to take Eames’ cock deeper. His legs kept Eames close until they slipped down with fatigue, his fingers trailing exploratively down Eames’ slightly furred chest. Eames gripped his wrist hard, pulled Arthur’s hand towards his face before sliding two of Arthur’s fingers into his mouth, suckling them until Arthur’s eyes were rolling back in his head. 

“Oh god… Eames…”

“Well well!” Dom stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he took in the sight of them. “You two sure found a way to occupy yourselves.”

Eames grit his teeth, ignoring the blond as he leaned down over Arthur, unwilling to stop but not wanting to share the moment with Dom. Arthur was flushed, sweat beginning to gather around his nose, but he reached up to take Eames’ face in his hands and pull him down. 

“Keep going,” Arthur panted in Eames’ ear. “You feel so good inside...keep going.”

Eames groaned hard and let his forehead fall to Arthur’s heaving chest, thrusts powerful as Arthur clung to him. 

A moment later Dom sat on the edge of the bed, fully dressed except that his pants were undone. Eames’ eyes narrowed in distaste when Dom reached forward to brush a thumb over Arthur’s bottom lip. 

“Mmm...that’s sexy,” Dom said. “You boys don’t mind if I watch, do you?”

Eames looked down at Arthur, who was flinching away from Dom’s touch in irritation.

Eames pushed up onto his arms, stilling his hips as he looked over at Cobb. “Actually, I think we do...you mind, mate?”

Cobb looked taken aback, likely more a blow to his pride than anything else, but Cobb had plenty to spare in that department. He glanced down to Arthur, who was smiling coyly at him like he didn’t currently have Eames buried balls deep in his ass. “Thanks for introducing us, though” he offered cheekily, those precious dimples on display. 

Dom looked at them a little bewildered, but stood all the same, buckling his pants as he did. “Sure, i’ll just...you still need a ride, Arthur?”

“I’ll see him home,” Eames offered with a little salute. 

Dom nodded to them both, his hands on his hips as he finally backed out of the apartment. They both waited a gracious thirty seconds before bursting out in laughter. Arthur pressed his hands over his mouth, trying to suppress it and instead just shaking. Eames chuckled, leaning down to brush his nose against Arthur’s. “I should probably feel worse than I do…” he said. 

Arthur shook his head, wrapping his arms about Eames’ neck. “It’s ok,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Eames’ mouth. “I don’t feel bad either.”


End file.
